Una vida de nosotros
by megumi shiaki-chan
Summary: La vida de Nodame da un inesperado giro, que pasará con lo que Chiaki le revelará descúbranlo, y también miren cómo todos vienen y la vida toma forma y curso Nodame Cantabile pertenece a Tomoko Ninomiya no es mio , esto es sólo por diversión


Noda Megumi y estaba en su graduación del Conservatoire du París. Chiaki-senpai estaba allí , y la invitó a comer para decirle algo importante ; - _Espero que me diga que cocinara sopa miso y arroz_ -, pensaba ella, pues extrañaba aún Japón y le gustaba que el le cocinara ese tipo de comida, pero el se negaba.

Así pasó toda la ceremonia y un extraño viejo conocido se acercó a saludar - Milch - dijo ella algo asombrada por aquel rubio que venía del brazo con la mujer que siempre lo hacía llegar a tiempo a pesar de sus extravagancias.

-Y Elise- dijo una voz que todos conocían y que venia de detrás de Nodame, era Chiaki.-Chiaki -senpai - gritó una emocionada Nodame mientras de tiraba a montarse le encima, cómo siempre recibió un buen regaño de Chiaki y - Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito luego del coscorrón que le dio Chiaki en la cabeza.

Luego Stresseman,cómo siempre, armó parranda pero se le aguaron las alegrías cuando Chiaki dijo - Bueno pues celebren ustedes,nosotros ya nos retiramos-y con la frente negra , pues el maestro siempre hacía lo mismo, tomó a Nodame fuertemente del brazo y se la llevó lejos de un largo silencio entre ellos hasta que en el auto Nodame preguntó- ¿ A dónde vamos senpai?, el sonrió y exclamó entre risas -¿No te lo dije ya?, vamos a ir a cenar- y Nodame hizo un puchero de niña de 5 años mientras confirmaba que sus deseos de ver a su senpai cocinando para ella no iba a ser hoy,-¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¿ Qué te pasa?- dijo el sintiéndose mal pues ella no era tan pataletosa cómo estaba ese día más bien se hacia la buena esposa y se ganaba un buen regaño.- Es que quería que senpai me cocinará y luego besarnos y luego, y luego, y luego,- y así siguió hasta que de su nariz salió un pequeño hilillo de sangre y Chiaki reaccionó-Pervertida ¿qué clase de cosas andas pensando?, definitivamente no sé que haré contigo y con mi vida atada a ti por siempre-, en ese momento dándose cuenta de su error se sonrojó y empezó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso y cuando volteo a mirar se dio cuenta de que...-Nodame despierta¿qué creíste mi auto, ¿una cama? - y Nodame qué ni se inmutaba empezó a hablar dormida abrazándose a sí misma- Ch...Chiaki...Chiaki..sen-pa-i , no hagas eso , destrozaras mi ropa, Chiaki , ¿qué?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres que te llame Shinichi?, esta bien , pero es penoso, ...- y Chiaki no sabia que hacer aquella escena no le dejaba más que pensar y lo que peor lo hacia sentir es que le gustaba la idea de que Nodame sólo soñara con el, y eso le dió esperanza y valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero en el restaurante; pues en ese mismo instante solo atinó a darle un coscorrón y ella despertó gritando- mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- y él supo que era ella.

Cuando llegaron al hotel los recibió el recepcionista que les dijo- Bienvenidos a 'la vie en roses' ¿qué les ofrezco? - Nodame hizo una cara de: ni idea de lo que dices mientras Chiaki decía:-Buenas noches, hemos venido por la reservacion a nombre de Shinichi Chiaki- el recepcionista le hizo una seña al mesero que los llevó a una sospechosa mesa que estaba bajo la luz de la luna de verano y las bellas estrellas francesas que contrastaban con la torre Eiffel, Nodame estaba impresionada y cuando el camarero se fue ella no pudo evitar decir- wow senpai esto es hermoso, no esperaba esto; pero, ¿por qué vinimos solos y no trajimos a Milch y a Tania, y a todos?, Chiaki enfureció y no pudo evitar decir- Bueno si quieres te quito el tormento y vete a tu cuchitril a comer lo que preparas quemado-Nodame arrepentida gritó- Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa senpai no me abandones, no lo vuelvo a decir- y en eso se tiró a abrazarlo y esta vez en cambio de recibir un coscorrón recibió reciprocidad, impresionada por el gesto lo miró a los ojos y lo besó.Lo que había en ése beso era algo más que magia, pues cada vez se hacia más necesario estar más pegados, pero todo se arruinó cuando a la terraza privada llegaron las camareros con las órdenes específicas que el señor Chiaki les había dejado- _¿por qué no se demoraron más?, y yo que lo estaba disfrutando._- pensó entre su mal genio, pues su momento más esperado se había arruinada, sólo lo quedó decir -Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse- y con una venia todos desaparecieron de la terraza y otra vez quedaron unos sonrosados tórtolos.

Después de un rato Chiaki intentó romper el hielo , y preguntó- ¿Cómo te ha ido con los estudios?-y Nodame a lo bobo respondió-Bien, me han ofrecido trabajo en Alemania ,Italia,China y otros países, y estoy pensando que tal vez deba dejar Francia.- ante estas suposiciones Chiaki se adelantó a los hechos cómo siempre y se imaginó lo peor, un hombre de otro lugar tratando de tocar a SU Nodame, era impensable, y así el término gritando- ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡ No me dejes !- y ante este tipo de confesión Nodame sólo pudo decir- SI, esperaba a ver si te avispabas, eres un tanto lentito senpai- y así cómo así , Chiaki la tomó en sus brazos con necesidad y le susurró al oído - Cásate con migo-, Nodame estaba consternada no sabia que decir , pero luego se puso a pensar en una vida sin su senpai y se dió cuenta de todo el amor y pasión que guardable en ella, descubrió en un mili segundo que la vida sin su senpai no valía nada , que todos los sueños poco infantiles eran por su causa su todo se había vuelto el, y así le respondió: -si, por-supuesto que si, senpai TE AMO-y así en una ráfaga de sentimientos se besaron con necesidad, con furia y sus labios cómo una ráfaga de sentimientos se llenaron su dulce beso tierno e infantil, cómo un saludo, se había vuelto pasional, necesario y un tanto pasado para la situación , pero que más daba estaban solos, en una vista maravillosa , eran ellos contra el mundo, y de repente Nodame rompió el beso totalmente roja cómo un tomate, pues su senpai le sacó todo el aire. Todo flotaba era cómo estar en el agua, recordaba el agua salada y deseaba compartirla con su senpai, pensando en mitos de belleza y comparándolos con su actual experiencia , y luego su voz decía algo , pero no le oía ella sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir que cómo una suave brisa de primavera le había movido el piso y había sacado su lado romántico, y si más ni más el shock fue demasiado estaba demasiado extasiada , se desmayó- Nodame, Nodame,- no dejaba de preguntar su fiel amante y futuro compañero, quien le quitaba el sueño , y aunque extasiado por la belleza de su querida, estaba preocupado. Pagó la cuenta del restaurante y se la llevó a su apartamento, la recostó en la cama y luego se tumbó a su lado, la observó y vio esos ojitos que lo traían loco hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la nuca de su querida, ella que quería ver ; la había escogido a ella entre todas y ella despertaría así por muchísimos años y en ese momento no pudo esperar más tenía que asegurarse que fuera Nodame, la giro y repentinamente la beso, la besó cómo si no hubiera un mañana , todo era escaso para ese momento solo el y ella unidos por algo más que un saludo . De repente ella despertó y se topo con la falta de aire entre él y ella y no pudo poner una cara de pervertida mientras tomó su cuello y lo acercó más,al despegarse por falta de aire ella dijo :-Senpai espera y guarda algo para después del matrimonio-Chiaki no podía creer lo que oía y así le dijo de manera gutural,-Mi vida, hoy te vienes a vivir con migo y mañana es la boda , le mandemos pasaportes y ticketes a tu familia y nos casamos mañana mismo-Nodame divertida con la actitud de su futuro esposo accedió , y esa tarde todo el reguero de Nodame estaba la mitad en la basura y la otra mitad en la casa de Chiaki, lo único y más importante que les quedaba ese día era invitar a los amigos a la boda y escoger el vestido.

Madame Seiko inmediatamente al saber la noticia fue por Nodame de inmediato y Chiaki fue con Stresseman por su vestido de novio, Nodame escogió un vestido entre blanco y rosa, con pequeñas flores bordadas y un bello listón que ataba su cabello un poco más largo , pues se lo había dejado crecer , y chiaki un típico smokin on cola de pinguino , por órdenes de Madame Seiko ,Nodame durmió en su casa y su familia quienes acababan de llegar se hospedarían allí , luego la luna de miel sería en un poblado cercano y veraniego y duraría un mes, ella había arreglado todo en sus trabajos con sus influencias, pero a Nodame y Chiaki el simple hecho de estar juntos les era suficiente


End file.
